With the increasing development of elevator system arrangement, more and more elevators are arranged by a V-shaped traction system. Generally, car of this traction system adopts arrangement of car sheave, and has an obvious characteristic that an included angle between suspension ropes running through two sides of the car sheave varies as the elevator moves up and down in a shaft, rather than 0 degree as conventional system. Car top of the elevator often serves as a working platform for maintenance or installation personnel; the car sheave, as a rotating part, is on a position that a worker can reach, and the car sheave is reasonably protected to avoid unintentional injury of the worker. But in the V-shaped traction system, the included angle between the suspension ropes on two sides of the car sheave is variable. Normal static shield fails to offer a safety clearance meeting GB12265.1.